


Dean’s Teachings (by age)

by wethotwincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabbles, Ficlet, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Headcanon, M/M, Masturbation, Young!Dean, Young!Sam, top!dean, wet-hot-wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wethotwincest/pseuds/wethotwincest
Summary: A little list of things Sam needed help with from his big brother. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Dean’s Teachings (by age)

Age 9: Taught Sammy not to put a fork into the electric socket, no matter how perfectly he thought it would fit. 

Age 12: Introduced him to chapter books for school, even if it was just twenty pages long and about a dog running away to be with his family. Sam only cried a little, so Dean considered that a success. 

Age 13: Showed Sam how to stand up for himself when bullies sat on his lunch box and yelled in his face. Punching them in the arm was fair game, when they pushed him against the lockers and copied his vocabulary test (that he always aced). Smart little shit.

Age 16: When he came home from the first day of school in sixth grade, Sam ran straight into the bathroom, ashamed of how his body was changing. So Dean taught him that it’s okay to grow hair in places he never had before, he was just growing up. That’s all. And gave him a disposable razor, just in case.

Age 17: He watched Sam kiss a girl on the cheek outside the middle school, so that night he taught him how to kiss on the lips. Only way he knew how to show him was using two things: hushed words, and his own mouth.

Age 18: It was midnight when he was jostled awake, Sam was breathing heavy and Dean found himself reaching for the gun. The boy shook his head quickly walked a little closer, boxers tented. Dean knew he was going to hell that night, when he showed Sam the perfect way to swipe his thumb over the head of his cock when he wanted to jerk off. 

Age 19: Dean was on the way to the store, Sam in the passenger seat. And he asked to get him lube. His little brother wanted a bottle of lube, and Dean almost crashed the car. Once they were back alone at the hotel, he taught Sam how to finger himself open, on their shared bed, while John slept on the couch, mere feet away. 

Age 20: Sam asked for help, the last time for a long while, everything after this day, Sam learned for himself, that kinky son of a bitch. Dean was minding his own business, trying to get some research done in the old lore books his dad left back at the motel. Sam walked up to him, all legs and long hair and looked him right in the eyes to ask “Can you teach me how to have sex?”. So he did. How could he not, he was the best teacher.


End file.
